UnNatural
by Sama-san
Summary: On Halloween night Gaara witnessed a pink-haired witch slay a demon with her bare hands...she showed him kindness he fell in love the first time...years later he meets her again but being with her means standing against a war of godly proportions
1. Trick or Treat

**I honestly don't know where this idea came from but its here to read for your enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...I'm saying this of my own free will and no there is no lawyer standing behind me with a sniper rifle pointed to my head...ehehehe...enjoy!**

* * *

**Trick or Treat**

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Tokiko smiled down at the children gripping the bucket of candy "Wow you're a lively bunch!" she handed out the goodies putting it into their bags "One for the cowboy and one for the alien and last but certainly not least the little princess!"

They looked into their bags and giggled, "You're not supposed to hand out powdered donuts!" the princess said sassily "You're supposed to give us candy!"

Tokiko gave them a strained smile "But donuts are just as good! They're all fluffy and sweet and will give you tooth decay!"

"We want candy!" demanded the alien holding his bag out impatiently

"You know what kids! Those are a special brand of donuts," Tokiko smirked evilly "Yeah it's sprinkled with anthrax!"

"What's anthrax?"

"It's a special kind of powdered sugar that they put on donuts for special little boys and girls like you!" she watched their eyes sparkle "So when you go home ask your family to buy you some anthrax covered donuts okay!"

They nodded vigorously "Okay!" and ran to their mothers, who were trying to put on happy smiles but failed miserably. You see how happy you feel after following your kid around for five miles for some damned candy!

"Tokiko! You're horrible!"

She rolled her eyes "Shut up Kuno!"

"I'm serious every time around Halloween, you mess around with the kids! Last Halloween you put beer in their bags and told them it was apple cider" he sighed heavily "I never want to see another drunk kid again!"

"You know the reason why I do this! Every Halloween I would dress in such a cute costume…a princess, a gypsy, a little witch…" she raised her fist in righteous indignation "And every house I went to they gave me…" Tokiko paused for dramatic effect "…rocks"

Kuno sighed again, leaning in his chair "Maybe they could sense the horrible aura you give off!"

"I'll show you horrible aura…" she snapped, suddenly a feeling of gloom permeated the room and Tokiko looked to see a red head coming into the living room and she immediately clammed up

Kuno coughed grinning nervously "Ummm…hey Gaara! Did we disturb you?"

Gaara said nothing. Tokiko and Kuno's adopted little brother, he was only 12 years old but his eyes belied an adult knowledge of cruelty and malice that made them tremble in fear. Gaara owned the house and all Tokiko and Kuno could do was stay as much out of the way of his infamous rages.

"Your voice is so loud it carries through the whole house" he sent Tokiko a glare that froze her cold "Its aggravating" he plopped on the couch and glared at the screen

"Ummm…Gaara, we're almost out of candy so I was wondering if you could go to the store and get some more. Ya know what happened last time when we ran out of candy, shoo, tissue paper and eggs don't mix…" Tokiko degraded into nervous ramblings, which Gaara was only half paying attention too.

And from the corner of his eye, he saw the candy bucket and his glare worsened. The candy bucket Tokiko held in her shaking, pale hands was filled to the brim with candy. Gaara wasn't glaring anymore; he was doing a combination of both growling and glaring. It was quite terrifying if you were ever to experience the look on his face. Getting up he stomped out the door slamming it behind him, hard.

Gaara kept to the shadows his anger coming off him in waves "Damn!" he muttered under his breath. Even his siblings were scared of him and used half-baked ways to get him out of the house or themselves away from him. Well he would grant their wish, if that was what they wanted so badly.

He found a quiet bus stop in the abandoned warehouse district he collapsed on to the dirty metal chairs and dug into his pockets pulling out a cigarette and lit it and took a long drag. Gaara looked up at the messy graffiti the smoke eking out of his mouth; when his mother gave birth to him his life ironically ended, in laments terms, he was screwed from birth. After his mother died he was left on the steps of Akemi's Orphange, at least that's what the wards at the orphanage had told him.

His new home wasn't any better, the stepfather treated him with indifference and his new siblings were so terrified of him they were never in the same room as him.

The only one who showed him any kind of love was his uncle Alex, but he suffered from a terrible disease. On his deathbed, Alex told him the truth.

'_**I never loved you…even your mother hated you and said before she died that you were a mistake…Gaara…she gave you that name because you are a demon that will live on loveless for the rest of your life…no one will ever love you…**'_

Alex was probably delusional when he said that but it hurt him deeper than anyone could imagine. Gaara traced the love kanji on his forehead, he got it after Alex died and vowed that he would only love himself and only needed his self. He took another drag of his cigarette, though times like this he wanted someone there; not the girls that gave him simpering looks but stayed well out of his way or those annoying guys who only hung out with him because of his reputation.

He smirked, "Yeah that's too much for a monster like me to ask for" his smirk faded and he closed his eyes "I just want someone…"

A loud crash brought him violently from his musings he stared wide-eyed the cigarette falling from his mouth to the ground; it was freakishly tall its torso separated from his bottom with a jewel in the middle surrounded by rock like objects. It had goat's legs and feet; it turned its huge horned head at him and glared down at him with glowing red eyes.

"Shit…" he cursed almost too calmly for a person who was probably staring death in the face.

"**INAZUMA SHORAI NO JUTSU!**" the purple electrical blast threw the beast to the far side crashing it into a nearby brick building. He blinked once then twice rubbing his eyes for good measure to make sure he wasn't dreaming or at least high.

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and he whirled to look behind him and saw nothing there, he looked up and gaped; there was a girl, maybe 16 years old or so, with short pink hair cropped to her shoulders, she wore a short black dress and over the knee boots, a holster belt slung low on her hips. She had to be a witch in order to do these things.

"Are you alright?" she asked her emerald green eyes so much like his own staring down at him intently "It didn't hurt you did it?"

Gaara shook his head dumbly. The girl merely nodded and floated past him "Good" she said

The demon roared in rage showing long razor sharp teeth, "Go home or you might die" she ordered and sped toward the demon removing her guns from their holsters, she let loose a volley of rounds blowing the demon's arm off. It roared in pain and swiped at the witch girl, she dodged landing on a nearby building.

The demon roared his open mouth glowing and a yellow blast flew straight out at the girl, she dodged to the next building shielding her face from the debris "Looks like you wanna do this the hard way, Amonojaku" the arm that she blew off grew back and she scowled "…the really hard way"

She launched herself at Amonojaku shooting off his arms and leg; he aimed another blast at her, which she dodged but barely "You just don't want to go down do you" she ground out and grimaced when Amonojaku's limbs grew back, the girl ran at the demon at top speed her guns cocked "Just die!"

Amonojaku smacked her to the side sending her into a streetlight, she cried out in pain as her back connected with the metal and fell painfully to the ground. The demon bellowed in triumph.

Gaara watched the pink haired girl fall; what the hell was he still doing here when any normal person would've ran, but she wasn't moving. Cursing loudly he ran back to the bus stop picking up an old bottle of beer he tore his shirt and soaked it with some of the beer and lit it on fire with his lighter. Gaara threw it with all his might at the monster and smirked when it hit the odd jewel the monster roared in pain apparently that was its weak spot, taking advantage of its pain he dove in and grabbed the girl awkwardly since she was much bigger than he was and ran as far as he could.

Unfortunately, Amonojaku spotted him it sent a blast his way as he flew toward the wall he maneuvered himself so that he connected with the wall and not the unconscious girl in his possession. Slowly the girl opened her eyes and she stared in shock at the red headed boy "Shit!" she cried, "Hey…damn it! Wake up!" he opened his eyes and she glared angrily at him "I thought I told you to leave" Amonojaku's roars alerted her, she scowled "I need to finish this now!"

The witch girl raced toward the demon jumping high into the air she formed a flurry of hand seals "**TSUKITON: TETSU KARITE**" her hands laced with glowing chakra she sliced Amonojaku down the middle and he burst into nothingness. The pink haired girl wiped her forehead "Finally!" the crystal middle of the demon rolled to her feet, she smirked picking up the crystal soaked in demon's blood this was gonna cost a very pretty penny.

Gaara stared at what he just witness in awe '_**She killed that demon with her bare hands**_' he thought incredulously

"You boy" barked the girl, making him jump in fright "Where do you live"

Gaara was silent for a moment and she rolled her eyes "You saved my life" she grudgingly admitted "So I can't exactly leave you here. Tell me where you live" he still stayed silent, mumbling something about idiots she formed a single hand seal "**TORE-SA NO JUSTU!**" a white ball appeared and floated upward she grabbed Gaara by his waist and floated up with the little ball of white.

"W-Where a-are you taking me?" Gaara stammered

"Home" the girl said tersely, the white ball shot into the distance with the witch girl right behind it.

He was held to another warm body soft lips pressed against his own silky hair brushed his face he opened his eyes and saw the girl above him. She held him in her lap like you would a small child "You fainted. I forgot how fragile humans are, well I got you here safe so…"

"You're leaving?" he asked sadly

She nodded.

"C-Can you stay? Just for a little bit more?" he pleaded not caring if he sounded weak, for some reason this girl made him feel so warm…like she was healing him.

Her hand gently swept through his hair and he leaned into the caress "Sleep" she whispered to him softly

Gaara shook his head "No! If I sleep then you'll be gone and I don't want that!"

"Sleep" she whispered again. Gaara felt his eyelids grow heavy and he tightened his grip around her waist, refusing to shut his eyes.

She continued to pet his hair lulling him with warmth and comfort that he had been denied for so long. She held her hand to his face and a pale blue glow emitted from it "Sleep" she commanded gently "You look like you need it" those pale blue fingers touched his eyes lids slowly pulling them down. His efforts to refuse sleep were proving to be vain his body relaxed, his grip slackened allowing her to disentangle herself and tuck him into bed. She ran her fingers through his hair one more time "I hope you have sweet dreams" she whispered and kissed him on his tattooed temple. Her face was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed.

"_**Goodnight**_"

Gaara shot awake at those whispered words, the sun streamed in through the open curtains. His face fell; she wasn't there, Gaara held his head as a dull ache formed a bitter smirk pulled at his lips '_**Of course she's not here because she didn't exist!**_' he mentally berated himself** '_It was all some hallucination caused by the cigarette_**' he closed his eyes and remembered her gentle touch '_**Still…I wish it wasn't…**_'

* * *

Love it hate want it to disappear in the firey depths of hell...review and tell me...flames will be used to roast marshmellows 


	2. Simple Field Trip

**Alright here is the second chappie!  
Basically the first was when Gaara first met Sakura and from then he's aged, he's about 18 in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sniffles loudly however I do own the OC Chishio**

* * *

Cave of a Vengeful Goddess

Gaara glared out the window at all the trees racing by; why did they make seniors take these inane yearly school trips. This year by the luck or rather the unluck of the darts it was decided to go to Nara; they already toured Horyu-ji Temple, Kasuga Shrine, Kokufuji Temple and Todai-ji Temple not that he was paying any attention to the tour guide or the teachers for that matter. He and some friends snuck away and visited the red light district, indulging in the brothels and billiard bars; unfortunately their presence was missed and when they got to the hotel at 1:30 that morning there was a host of angry teachers waiting on them. As punishment they received a 30-minute lecture while sitting traditional, feet tucked under butt, after the lecture they had to continue sitting like that for the rest of the early morning.

Gaara winced and touched his knees; it hurt thinking about it. Now the teachers were dragging them halfway out into the woods to see some sort of something.

"Hey Gaara!" Gaara looked away from the window at the speaker "Yo Kotetsu" he replied monotonously.

Kotetsu was one of the few friends that Gaara had been able to make over the years. His black hair stuck out at odd ends and his narrow black eyes gave him a suspicious appearance there was always a bandage across his nose, why, well Gaara never really inquired.

Kotetsu smirked holding up two juice cans, which Gaara knew contained beer, Kotetsu plopped down in the seat next to Gaara and handed him a can "Bottoms up" he joked and took a swing.

Gaara also took a swing, relishing the cold sting going down his throat "Where the hell are we going?"

Kotetsu shrugged "I dunno, its supposed to be some new shrine that was found. The legend is that a goddess and these demon brothers were locked in some kinda battle and it was so furious that it shook earth. In order to stop it some priest sealed them in separate caves and they've been there ever since" he swirled the beer around before taking another drink "Its already become this big tourist attraction though no ones allowed inside"

"Then why are we going if we're just gonna look at the mouth of the damned cave?"

"The hell if I know"

Gaara took a huge gulp the stinging now starting to dull "This trip blows"

"Yup…it blows major ass"

"Well isn't it better than being in class, I swear there's no pleasing young people these days!"

Both boys looked up in surprise "Chishio Haruno-sensei!"

Chishio sighed, "To be honest this trip really does blow major ass" her expression became dreamy "I've really wanted to go to Tokyo and go shopping in…erm…what's that place called again"

"Shibuya?" Kotetsu ventured, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh right yes…Shibuya!" a sly smile crossed her lips "It's been such a long ride and I'm so thirsty" she grabbed the 'juice' can from Gaara and drank the rest "Ahhh…that's good stuff!"  
Both boys stiffened waiting on the punishment. "I'm just going to take the rest of this" she took the other 'juice' can from Kotetsu "Try not to get into anymore trouble or you'll be seating traditional for the rest of the trip!" she called over her shoulder in a sing song tone

Kotetsu shook his head in wonder "Dude that teacher is weird"

"Whatever" Gaara intoned nonchalantly, though he had to agree. Chishio Haruno became their temporary teacher after their real teacher caught a mysterious illness. She was weird because she barely knew anything about anything, When she arrived that fact was proven in under 10 minutes

* * *

_"Good morning my cute bunch of students! Your teacher came down with the uhhhh...what was that thing called agian" she pondered for a moment "Ahhh...yes the flu so I'll be your temporary teacher!" she turned around and wrote her stats on the board "My name is Haruno Chishio, I'm 24 years old, fabulously single and my measurements are...wait its illegal for me to tell you that" she grinned widely "Does anyone have any questions" she picked one of the girls in the front "Yes?" _

"Where are you from?" the girl asked

Chishio titled her head "What do you mean?" she asked curiously

"Red hair isn't native to Japan" explained one of the male students "So are you from abroad?"

_"What place has a buncha people with red hair?" Chishio asked and the class sweatdropped _

"Ireland?" guessed another student with his eyebrow raised

_Chishio gave them a goofy smile "Then that's where I'm from...Ireland!"  
The entire class face faulted._

_

* * *

_No one could tell if she was being stupid on purpose she really didn't know. Plus, she would come to school tired as if she had been up all night doing something, which inspired a lot of rumors. 

"Dude, what's up with you? You've been really out of it lately"

Gaara shrugged turning his gaze back at the window "Well we did spend most of the night at the bar and then spent most of the early morning sitting traditional style. I don't think anyone would be awake after that"

Kotetsu leaned back in his seat his arms behind his head "But you're supposed to be an insomniac"

"Being an insomniac means I can't go to sleep, that doesn't mean I'm immune to being tired ass wipe"

"Sorry…jeez" Kotetsu knew that when Gaara got like that the best thing to do was just leave him alone and let him calm down. Sometimes he felt really guilty treating Gaara like some wild animal when they had been friends for so long but the cruel and simple fact that when angered he was like a wild animal in every sense of the word. Kotetsu got up and moved back to his original seat leaving Gaara to brood.

Gaara barely registered Kotetsu sudden lack of presence he was too busy watching the trees rushing by. There was a reason for his foul mood; today just had to be Halloween though the memory fogged by age he could still remember the witch girl, he couldn't see her face as clearly as before but Gaara remembered her touch and the soft fingers on his eyelids and the pink hair that touched his face. Gaara would try to steel the memories away, deluding himself into thinking it never happened and it was some horrible side effect from the cigarette he smoke but her final good-bye would whisper in his head and her touch burned at his skin. Gaara's eyes flicked upward to the resort rooftops; yeah everything about this trip really blew.

Apparently the teachers wanted to get the tour over with they quickly ushered the students off the bus and urged them into groups. Gaara quickly joined the circle of his friends a few slutty girls inviting themselves in as well; the groups would go in one at a time leaving the teachers to lounge or do whatever they did.

"Hmmm…didn't think they would let us go inside" mumbled Kotetsu under his breath

Sai sat hunched over his sketchbook ignoring the slutty girl who tried to get his attention "You can't be right all the time pus nose" he glared blankly at the girl clinging to him like mollusk "Bitch if you don't get off of me!" Sai threatened holding his pen up "Even a pen will hurt like hell if you stab them in the face" the girl squeaked in fright let his arm go scooting back several inches. Sai may have the face on a fallen angel and the body of a god but had a mouth like a garbage disposal spewing toxic words, which is why he didn't have a fan club because he made the girls cry.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes "Stop bein' an ass Sai"

A teacher approached them a hard scowl on his face meaning he hadn't had a very good day was ready to let it out on some innocent student or innocent juvenile delinquent, "Alright your group is next and if I hear a whisper of misconduct your ass is grass! You all are already on thin ice as it is"

"Yes sir" the boys intoned dully

Gaara merely shrugged they could expel him for all he cared; it wasn't like his stepfather would respond or retaliate such a punishment. His stepfather ignored him and his older stepsiblings were under his thumb.

Inside the cave was cool with a few mine lights illuminating the otherwise murky darkness; he barely listened to the practiced speech of the tour guide looking around at the wet dull walls. Aria, the biggest whore in the whole school, clung to his arm pretending to be scared of the dark maybe he would just let her give him a blow job to take his mind off this shitty mood he was in.

They finally stopped at a huge ancient red torii with a rope across its width, the giant ofuda still pure white despite its age hung proudly "This is as far as we can go, we believe that the priests put up this barrier to prevent the goddess and three demon brothers from leaving the cave. Excavators have yet to gain permission to delve father into the cave though such things might not happen because the cave floor is very unstable" he smiled and gestured back the way they came "If you'll follow me…"

"Excuse me, Tour Guide-san! I have a question" Chishio spoke up

"Yes…"

"Well exactly what did this goddess do?"

"The excavators found a scroll further back in the cave before the excavation was called off. It showed a detailed story of the goddess and the demon brothers; the vengeful goddess attacked the demons brothers with no remorse killing many innocent bystanders in the process"

Chishio shook her head "That baka" she mumbled under her breath "Did the scroll show what the vengeful goddess looked like?" Chishio asked aloud

The tour guide scratched his head "I believe I heard them mention she had pink hair but they believed that the scroll was oxidized leading to discoloration"

Once again a suspicious smile spread over Chishio's lips "Jack pot" she mumbled again, this time Gaara heard her loud and clear, her darker smile was replaced by a much brighter one "Thank you tour guide-san!"

He nodded "Now if you'll follow me"

Gaara stared at the fading torii and smirked devilishly detangling himself from Aria's grip Kotetsu spotted the smirk "So what do we have planned for tonight?" he asked casually

"Oh nothing we're just gonna continue the tour our own way"

* * *

**Love it or hate it...its all gravy just review and tell me! huggles reviews **


	3. Reunion

**Well i finally updated...jeez what took me so long...i finally figured out what i wanted to do with this story and lucky for y'all cuz that means i'll continue it and i changed the summary so hopefully it tells you more about it**

**I do not own a single thing except for Chishio and this plot...how sad**

**Reunion**

Later that night when everyone finally went to sleep Gaara, Kotetsu and Sai snuck out their rooms back to the cave, bypassing all the weak security.

"Damn this place is pretty creepy at night" grumbled Kotetsu shining the flashlights they bought from the gift store over the darkened trees.

Gaara nodded he looked in front of him and his eyes narrowed "Is that…"

Sai squinted in the darkness and his eyes grew wide "That's Masaki-sensei!" he began to panic "Shit! We're in so much trouble!"

"Shut up dobe" ordered Gaara "She's doing the same thing we're doing"

"Wonder what's she gonna do" Kotetsu mused

"Let's follow her" Gaara quietly climbed the stairs after Chishio before any of them could make a complaint.

They waited a little before they followed her into the cave keeping her just in sight. It was about an hour when Sai made the first complaint that was on everyone's minds "How far does this damned thing go!"

"When we get to the end we'll tell you" snapped Kotetsu

"No one asked for your comment smart ass!" growled Sai

Kotetsu smirked "I know no one asked, I gave it anyway"

"It was a rhetorical question, pus nose! As in not to be answered especially by a certain bandaged freak!"

"That wasn't a rhetorical question because you didn't know the answer to it. Don't ask a freakin' question aloud if you don't want the answer you penis-obsessed freak!"

"Ya know the floors might be stable but the ceiling might not" Gaara chimed in casually "Raised voices might loosen the pointed rocks, which will fall and stab you in your puny brains. Shut up or she might hear us!"

Sai and Kotetsu watched Gaara's retreated back with disbelief they gave each other a sideways glance, if there was one thing they could agree on was that Gaara is a creepy bastard.

"There's nothing down here, lets just go back" Kotetsu suggested, "I mean Masaki-sensei might've came here to meet her fuck buddy or somethin'"

"For once I agree with the bandaged freak. We've been walking for what seems like hours and we've only seen rock, rock and more rock," Sai added

Gaara shrugged nonchalantly "You can go back if you want. I'm gonna keep going"

"Why?!" shouted Kotetsu in exasperation

"Because I feel like it" he answered simply and continued on

Knowing they couldn't just leave him, not because they professed undying friendship but because how bad it would look bad for them if they left and authorities found Gaara's body the next morning, the two irate friends followed.

"Know this! If I die I'm going to kill you!" threatened Sai

Gaara didn't dignify the threat with an answer, partially because they would be dead and partially because in life or in death Sai could never kick his ass.

"We should've just siced Aria on him then I would be in bed drinking beer" grumbled Kotetsu under his breath.

"Shut up!" hissed Gaara "She stopped"

They hid behind a protruding rock peeking out at their brunette sensei. She made a single hand seal "Kai" she whispered and instantaneously she was covered in a poofs of white smoke, when the smoke cleared the boys eyes bulged from their skulls.

She was definitely taller with long crimson locks instead of her brown hair; her face was a work of art except for the cross-shaped scar on her right cheek. Her modest A-cups, that most guys at school thought were like cute cupcakes swelled to a mouth watering D cup. Instead of the conservative clothes suit that she usually wore she wore a black kimono with the kanji for 'Lust' on the back. The kimono was extremely short showing off her long legs and two swords hung at her hips. She drew one with the grace of a long forgotten samurai, in three clean sweeps of sword the metal gate blocking her path fell to pieces she sheathed her sword and continued though the now unguarded metal door.

Gaara moved to follow but Kotetsu and Sai pulled him back "What the hell!" he hissed furiously

"Are you insane?!" Kotetsu whispered hoarsely "Did you not see what she did! She sliced through that _**thick metal gate**_ like butter

"And…"

"What do you mean and?!" Kotetsu asked barely able to keep his voice down "What do you think she would do if she found out we were following her!"

Gaara wrenched his arm out of Kotetsu's grip "You can go back if you want to but I'm gonna keep following her"

Sai crossed his arms to prevent himself from strangling the suicidal red head before him "Oh well I kinda want to figure out how Masaki-sensei was such a babe and I didn't know it" Sai glared at Gaara all the same "If I die I'ma still kill you" he repeated his earlier threat.

Gaara once again blatantly ignored the irate death threat. The doorway led into a large cavity decorated like any prestigious shrine above ground another red torii stood proudly with another rope hanging across it the ofuda even larger than the one on the outside.

Chishio reached out a small spark of lightning lashed out at her hand and she immediately retracted it back "Seems this shield is stronger than the one outside" Chishio mused "You must've pissed them off real bad, Sakura-chan" she unsheathed her sword in a flash to slice away the rope but the barrier stopped it glowing an angry white, lightning crackled menacingly. She pressed harder and the sparks became even larger until it propelled her into a far away stonewall.

Chishio pushed herself up and glared at the ofuda "Son of a bitch!" she shouted as she got up she looked down at her kimono and let out a frustrated scream "Are you kiddin' me! This is my favorite kimono! And now it's all dirty" she gasped loudly "…and it's torn! Sakura-chan you are so gonna pay for my dry cleaning!" Chishio drew her other sword "Fuck that you are so buying me another one!"

"Well she's pissed," mumbled Kotetsu

Chishio drew both her swords and blue energy surrounded her form "HITEN MITSURGI: RYUUJA NO MAI!" she cross-swiped the swords and a twin tornadoes appeared from the rush of wind the swords made, they flew crashing into the ofuda. It made contact the holy energy of the ofuda cackled wildly trying to push off the attack but the attack ripped through the barrier and shredded the ofuda into tiny pieces of paper. Chishio breathed heavily and sheathed her swords then straightened fixing her hair "How you like that you fuckers?" she stalked toward the large crystal mounted high in the back of the cave, Chishio looked up and huffed "You are so much trouble you know that?" she sighed floating upward "I've been looking for you for the past two weeks, this planet was very hard to find its so far out in the sticks that basically no one had a map of how to get here on top of that…" then her expression became thoughtful "How do I get you outta there anyway?" she scanned the room and frowned when nothing came to her eyes she floated up and out through one of the holes in the cavity walls.

"Alright this is gettin' too weird, I vote that we get the hell outta here," hissed Kotetsu hoarsely. Sai merely nodded in agreement, he looked over to his left and found no one standing there his eyes widened as he turned back to the crystal to see Gaara going toward it "He is gonna get us killed" Sai deadpanned

Gaara put his hands on his knees in exhaustion, tiredly he rolled his eyes up and his breath caught all thoughts left him at the sight of the white-haired angel suspended in the crystal her white kimono floating around her. Though fogged there was no real way he could forget her face suddenly filled with new energy he raced to the cave wall and tried to climb it new thoughts filled his mind: Why was she in a place like this? Who was she and more importantly would she remember him. He felt a sharp prick on his finger startling him, he lost his balance and fell "Shit" he hissed grasping his hand to his chest; reluctantly he checked the damage and growled "What the fuck…"

The crystal above him began to glow as the cave floor was illuminated Gaara turned his eyes back up and watched in awe as the crystal dissipated and she floated down toward him. He outstretched his hands like an eager child grabbing her from the air and settling her into his lap.

He studied her from head to toe_**I can't believe she's real**_he thought in disbelief_**She hasn't even aged a day since I first saw her…**_' he lightly caressed his face enjoying how soft it was Gaara barely noticed Sai and Kotetsu run up to him

"Dude what the hell are you doin'!" shouted Kotetsu rousing Gaara from his stupor "Runnin' over here like a dumbass and being suicidal, you tryin' ta get us killed"

Sai said nothing, looking at the girl in Gaara's arms to Gaara himself "Is that her?" he asked simply. Sai became Gaara's friend long before they met Kotetsu and so he was already acquainted with what happened to Gaara on Halloween 7 years ago

Gaara nodded pulling the girl closer to him feeling her warmth return and her soft breathing on his skin. Sai smirked "So she does exist…"

Kotetsu looked at both of them like they were crazy "Did you forget about the crazy sword wielding teacher in here?!"

"Not really" Sai said shrugging

"How the hell can you be so calm about this?" Kotetsu practically screeched, his eyes frantically going back and forth between the lax pair

"I agree Kotetsu…" a voice spoke in a thoughtful tone, Kotetsu whirled around to see Chishio floating above them her expression in mock thought "Why ever are you so calm?"

Sai shrugged, still unperturbed "I dunno, chalk it up to sleep deprivation"

Chishio laughed, "You are always so funny Sai"

"Only you think so" Sai mumbled but gave his famous fake smile anyway "So I'm guessin' that Chishio Masaki is not your real name and one can only imagine how you could hide a body like that.

"As much as I hate lying to my cute little students I'm afraid I can't tell you that" Chishio casually looked over Sai's shoulder and smiled sweetly "Now you have to answer my question. Who exactly do you have in your arms Gaara-kun?" Gaara stiffened "She's really pretty…she didn't happen to come from up there did she?" Chishio asked rhetorically

Gaara tightened his grip on the girl in his arms "So what if she did?" he asked in a tone of barely contained hostility

"Well you see that's not really any of your business," Chishio's smile long lost the warmth they were accustomed to and her eyes went frigid cold "Now is it?" her face once again became thoughtful "but you know something else is really irking me" Chishio mused aloud "the seal that 

held her could only be opened by demon blood…so I wonder how is it that a_**normal human boy**_is able to open a demon seal"

Gaara glared at her in disbelief "Are you calling me a demon?" when he looked into her face and saw the certainty in her eyes he lost it "How the hell can I be a demon?! Demons look like monsters and I'm normal! You're insane!"

Chishio enjoyed watching him squirm "Not all demons, there are those powerful enough to take on human form" a bitter smile spread on her lips "I know from experience…that girl in your arms I really need her back. Put her down and I promise I won't hurt you…much"

"I wouldn't hurt her!" Gaara growled

Sai moved into the path between Chishio and Gaara "Listen to the man, teach. The last thing on his mind is hurting her"

Chishio's eyes lost whatever warmth of her usual cheery self; her soft amethyst eyes turned a cold unforgiving gold "That's all well and good but how can I trust the word of a demon" the red-haired samurai vanished before their eyes, the boys looked around frantically.

"Where the hell did she go?!" growled Sai

Kotetsu who had been scared silent finally blew up getting up from his place on the ground "What the hell is going on?!" he shouted

"Really Kotetsu I don't think now is the right time for this" Sai's voice was tense and sarcastic

Snarling, Kotetsu turned his rage on Gaara "You just had to bring us down here, didn't ya! I could've been wit that chick Ami and havin a good time and then havin a smoke, but no, you just had to follow Masaki-sensei now that bitch is gonna kill us…" he rambled hysterically

"Kotetsu shut up" Gaara snapped

"Gaara just give Masaki-sensei the girl, that's all that crazy bitch wants and she'll let us go alive!" Kotetsu wheedled

"Ya know your friend is starting to make a lot of sense" Chishio's voice lit behind them along with the feel of cold steel at their throats "Just give me the pretty girl in your arms Gaara-kun and I'll let you go. It would really be a shame to kill three of my cute students…" her voice trailed off as her eyes scanned the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Gaara could see her eyes widened momentarily in panic "Move" she bit out, they didn't for fear of getting cut by her blades.

Chishio pressed the swords against their necks roughly "I said MOVE!!" she looked over her shoulder at Kotetsu, who was cowering in his spot "And you tiny, get in front of me so I can see you!"

Kotetsu scrambled stumbling over himself to obey.

Slowly they made there way out the cave, Chishio looked at the ground again and confirmed her worst fear_**I can't believe I didn't notice it before, I need to get these idiots out of here before they do anymore damage**_

Gaara glared at Kotetsu's back as he stumbled in front of them_**Run you moron!**_he thought urgently, the little prick was a coward and would run at any chance he got, why he was still walking in front of them was beyond him_**Why is he getting brave all of a sudden?! Why now?!**_' he let ou a frustrated growl finally his patience wore thin "Run you dipshit!"

Kotetsu jumped four feet into the air before racing toward the cave exit, Chishio's eyes widened in disbelief "Hey! Stop!" she was cut off by two elbows digging into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Quickly, they ran out the inner sanctum, they shut the door and shoved as many of the metal bars from the gate through the door handle as they could "You think that'll hold her?" Kotetsu wheezed out.

They heard a loud boom and an even louder angry and very frustrated scream.

"Hell no, now let's get outta here!" shouted Gaara. They high-tailed it to the exit, Gaara burst into the open night air and felt a rush of relief, he couldn't believe they made it out alive he looked down at the snow-haired girl in his arms and smiled, this night just keptgetting better and better.

A second loud boom made them halt slowly the three stared back at the mouth of the cave "Shit she got out!" cursed Gaara

"And this is a surprise to you how?" asked Sai sarcastically

"Shut up and hide behind the bushes!" ordered Gaara, glaring at Sai "She'll over take us if we try to out run her"

"So you do have a brain," quipped Sai, dragging Kotetsu who was back in shock to the bushes

Gaara ducked behind the bushes with the snow-haired girl pulled close to his chest "One of these days I'm gonna pull out your tongue" he threatened harshly

They waited silently for Chishio to come out of the cave; she did looking like a she-demon out of hell "You three are seriously getting on my nerves" she cried out into the forest.

'_**Alright just run out into the forest and chase us**_Gaara thought, hoping she was irate enough to just run blindly into the woods in search of them.

Instead she flopped down on the ground and glared into the bushes "I know you're there" she hissed, the boys went still immediately "Your hearts are beating so fast they make my ears hurt"

'_**How in the hell can she hear our hearts!**_Gaara thought wildly

Chishio breathed in and exhaled loudly "Alright fine, if I tell you will you be more cooperative" of course she didn't get a reply so she shrugged "Ok, I'll tell you then. The girl who you have in your hands is named Sakura. I've been looking for her for two weeks and now that I've found 

her I need to take her back home or this bitch named Ino will have my head on a platter" she waited silently and then continued "You may be wondering why this planet because obviously not very powerful demons reside here. Well this planet is just a big burial ground for demon lords…"

"WHAT!" the three boys shouted in unison. Chishio smirked "Just can't stay quiet can ya" but she remained sitting "Yeah this planet is full of the Emperors of the Underworld and the demon lords of the past also rest here, sleeping"

"Sleeping?!" shouted Sai in disbelief "Are you telling me that they could wake up?!"

Chishio shrugged "If someone did the Ritual of Undead Awakening then yes they could wake up"

"Fuck"

"Now if you could bring Sakura over here so I can examine her" Chishio said, gesturing Gaara over to her. He glared at her clutching Sakura tighter to him and Chishio rolled her eyes in annoyance "Of all this commotion that we made are you not the least bit curious why she didn't wake up in all of this?" she asked matter of factly "There's probably a curse on her and if you give her to me then I can break it"

Grudgingly, Gaara walked toward Chishio and laid Sakura down in front of her. Chishio's hands glowed a soft orange, she held them over Sakura's prone body slowly she moved them up and down her body and grimaced when the orange color turned an austere red over Sakura's neck. She dispelled the glow and clasped a small golden necklace "This is more serious than I thought, they put a Total Binding curse on her"

"What's a Total Binding curse?" asked Sai in morbid curiosity

"Basically, they sealed her eyes, ears and mind. She doesn't see, hear or feel anything and it's a tough curse to break" she smiled resolutely "Fear not my cute students, for it's not too difficult for me"

"Quit being dramatic and heal her already" growled Gaara impatiently

Chishio roller her eyes "Patience is a virtue" she snarled, she looked back at Sakura and made several complex hand seals "FUROU KIREME NO JUTSU!" the chain around her throat broke and dissipated. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and Gaara sucked in a breath, her eyes were beautiful like emerald gems just like before, she rose and yawned cutely.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Chishio chirped

Sakura turned her head to Chishio and smiled then promptly socked Chishio in the face sending her backward several feet "What the hell took you so long?" Sakura asked in annoyance though a smile was still on her face.

"Why you ungrateful brat! You should be happy that I came out all this way to find you and released you from that stupid binding curse!" Chishio screeched holding her nose

Sakura's tone was clipped "I should be grateful? Should I to a person who was probably wandering around lost before she finally asked for directions to this planet, when it's obvious she has no sense of direction?"

Chishio staggered as the multiple proverbial daggers imbedded themselves into her back "Cruel as usual Sakura-chan" Chishio hissed.

Sakura shrugged throwing a snow-white tendril over her shoulder; the ultimate show of nonchalance "Whatever" she moved to rise but then she fell back to the ground. She looked shocked and tried to stand again, she wobbled on her uneasy legs before plopping back to the ground "What the hell" she cried out in frustration as she tried again and met the same results.

Now it was Chishio's turn to look nonchalant "What do you expect for over 500 years of imprisonment, you'll be out right as rain?" she imitated Sakura's earlier gesture, throwing her crimson hair over her shoulder and smiled mockingly "I don't think so Sakura-chan"

Sakura huffed, turning away from Chishio her arms crossed. "What a child" Chishio spoke chidingly, she looked to Gaara who watched the whole scene with an abnormally slack face "Well Sabaku-kun, since you like carrying Sakura-chan around, would you do the honors"

"Hold on!" Sakura cried indigently "I don't need a stranger carrying me! If you would just wait a few minutes I can regain my legs and walk back down myself"

Chishio shook her head tiredly "Sakura-chan dear, we don't have the time to wait. Your body is feeling the lag of over 500 years worth of imprisonment, it will not disappear in a few minutes, plus we're on a curfew" she looked to Gaara "Besides he may be a stranger to you but for some reason he knows you. He was the one who released you from the Crystal Burial"

Sakura turned her silver eyes to Gaara and studied him. Gaara couldn't help but shiver, those eyes seemed like they were looking deep into his very soul. She finally sighed in defeat "You have my gratitude" then she gave him a childish pout holding out her arms to him "Now help me up, the ground cold"

Gaara couldn't help but chuckle; he picked her up like a small child and settled her gently into his embrace "Better?" he asked softly

Sakura nodded satisfied "Much".

* * *

**Tell me how you feel grabs notepad and pen about this story...i'll listen as i scribble little pictures. Flamers will get a Vicaden cocktail i'm sure it will smooth 'em over**


End file.
